Tan sólo tú
by orquidblack
Summary: Después de vivir un verano apasionado con su eterno amor Ryuichi Sakuma. Tatsuha descubre el dolor del desamor, y decide rearmar su vida, pero ¿El vocalista de Nittle Grasper se lo permitira?
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Este es mi primer fic de Gravitation. Espero les guste. Feliz recibo sus comentarios o críticas =)

Desgraciadamente Gravitation no es mío. El fic no tiene fines de lucro.

Parejas: Tat Shu Toh Hir&K

* * *

><p><strong>Tan sólo tú<strong>

**1 Capítulo**

**"Viviendo en mí"**

La joven mujer soltó un irrefrenable resoplido de impaciencia mientras miraba los números del ascensor subir, al borde ya de un ataque de ansiedad. Su mente aún luchaba por encontrar un discurso maternal, coherente y racional para dárselo a su amigo, la verdad es que podía comprender casi todas las acciones de su compañero de banda, de hecho, en él había visto tantos comportamientos tan bizarros durante los años de amistad que los unían, que podría escribir un libro de psiquiatría sobre él. Sin embargo, siempre había sido responsable, intenso y apasionado por la música, y jamás se había dejado arrastrar por los excesos obvios de la profesión hasta los límites de obviar aquello que tanto le gustaba. Sí, tal vez era medio promiscuo, pero nunca para llegar a rehabilitación por drogas o alcohol. Sólo era un niño inestable en el cuerpo de un adulto carente de vínculos afectivos perdurables. Por eso, todos los que le conocían estaban tan extrañados de su comportamiento últimamente. Por primera vez en su vida había faltado a los ensayos de las tres últimas semanas, había dejado plantados a cuatro canales de televisión que iban a entrevistarlo, no se presento a dos sesiones fotográficas, y además tuvieron que suspender un concierto en Osaka por su culpa.

Una fina y delicada ceja de la mujer se arqueo, y apenas el ascensor la dejó en el último piso de ese inmenso rascacielos, salió presurosa por el pasillo de mármol blanco resonando sus altísimos tacones por el suelo. Desde su carísima cartera Longchamp color malva, extrajo un juego de llaves del apartamento del hombre. Era una copia para ser usada sólo en caso de emergencias. Lamentablemente esa era una de ellas.

El aroma a alcohol mezclado con cigarrillo fue lo primero que la recibió, y la impacto como un sablazo directo a la boca del estomago. Todas las cortinas del pent-house estaban cerradas, otorgándole un atmosfera bastante lúgubre en comparación con la resplandeciente ciudad soleada de verano que había afuera de las ventanas. Sus tacones fueron puestos a prueba cuando se tropezó al menos cinco veces con las botellas, vasos, platos, cojines, cajas de pizza y ropa desconocida desperdigadas por la sala, cocina y terraza.

Corrió las cortinas, y abrió ventanas y ventanales para que el aire comenzara a circular en ese vicioso espacio. Ese pent-house era sin duda la representación máxima de una fiesta desenfrenada. La mujer tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no largarse a gritar y reprender al idiota de su amigo. Calma, paciencia se repitió mentalmente mientras subía las escaleras de madera de bambú para llegar a su habitación.

Entró sin llamar encontrándose con el mismo panorama de hace unos minutos, pero para rematar el aire no estaba sólo llenó de olor a alcohol, cigarrillo, y sudor, no, ahora el inconfundible aroma a sexo la sacudió. Reprimió una involuntaria arcada, y centro la vista en la enorme cama King en la que tres figuras reposaban desnudas, reconoció la cabellera castaña de él entre medio de dos cuerpos femeninos. Estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre él a golpearlo, pero se contuvo.

Batió las palmas con fuerza, al menos tres veces hasta que consiguió que dos melenas negras se levantaran y la miraran con cara de espanto. Una sonrisa algo cruel se formó en sus labios carmín. Detestaba a las niñas imberbes con demasiado maquillaje y cirugía plástica que perseguían a cualquier famoso para acostarse con ellos, y luego ir a una revista de espectáculos a dar la primicia. Eran despreciables, con muy poca clase, y muy poco cerebro.

-Señoritas…-las llamó remarcando la palabra con molestia-…es hora de que se marchen. Sus servicios ya no son necesarios.

Las mujeres que la reconocieron en seguida, se levantaron como impulsadas por un resorte recogiendo sus escasas prendas por la habitación con bastante torpeza, vistiéndose en el camino e inútilmente tratando de ordenar su cabello y maquillaje, todo siempre bajó los atentos ojos de quien toca el segundo sintetizador de la afamada banda musical Nittle Grasper, quien se aseguraba además de que no se llevaran nada que no les perteneciera. Años de gira le habían dado bastante experiencia para tratar con esas groupies. Les acompaño hasta la salida, negándose a darle ningún recado que pudiesen dejar para su amigo, y con fría cortesía les cerró la puerta en la cara.

Noriko Ukai suspiro agotada mirando a su alrededor. Debía llamar a un equipo de limpieza cuanto antes, era tiempo de encaminar la vida del vocalista de la banda, aunque antes debía averiguar un par de cosas.

Cuándo regreso a la alcoba, él seguía durmiendo la borrachera ajeno a todo a su alrededor, y ella ya se estaba hartando de todo aquello. Sonriendo maliciosamente. Se dirigió hacía los gigantescos ventanales del cuarto, que daban a una privilegiada vista de la ciudad de Tokio, descorriendo las cortinas para que el sol de mediodía se apoderara de la estancia. La luz le dio de lleno en pleno rostro al cantante, que se removió en su lecho ofuscado murmurando incoherencias.

-Ryu, Ryu, Ryu-lo comenzó a llamar la mujer mientras recogía una manta del suelo, y se la lanzaba al cuerpo para tapar su desnudez-¡Ryuichi!

El aludido se removió aún más en la cama, negando con la cabeza enterrada en el almohadón a levantarse. La paciencia de Noriko estaba llegando al límite.

-¡RYUICHI SAKUMA! ¡LEVANTA TU TRASERO AHORA MISMO DE LA CAMA SINO QUIERES QUE TE DE DE PATADAS!

Aquello pareció surgir efecto pues la desgarbada figura del cantante se levanto tambaleante sentándose en la cama con los pies en el suelo. Sentía la boca pastosa, y un insoportable dolor de cabeza destrozándole el cerebro. Parpadeando dirigió sus ojos azules a la figura de la mujer que a unos dos metros de distancia lo observaba evidentemente molesta, cruzada de brazos y haciendo sonar sus tacones contra el piso, incrementando si es que era posible aún más su desastrosa jaqueca.

Ryuichi luchó desesperadamente por recordar que hacía Noriko en su casa, y porque él estaba en esas condiciones. Recordaba haber bebido algo, bueno lo hacía desmesuradamente desde hacía tres semanas, recordaba cabelleras negras como el azabache, el dolor y ese vacío. Su mirada se torno inmediatamente opaca.

-¿Qué…qué haces aquí?-balbuceó con voz ronca el de cabellos castaños, en esos momentos no se encontraba lo suficientemente lucido como para ser el Ryuichi infantil, sino que se comportaba como el adulto que era.

Noriko refunfuño ¿Cómo podía hacerle esa pregunta? ¿Es que era idiota? Al final decidió no replicar, viéndolo en ese estado tan lamentable algo en ella se compadeció, y sin decir nada salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Él se llevó las manos a la cabeza sosteniéndosela. Retumbaba, y dolía. Todo dolía.

Creía que se había quedado nuevamente solo cuando pusieron delante de él un vaso con agua, y un par de pastillas. Ni siquiera había escuchado los pasos de regreso. Miró como un cachorro perdido a Noriko, y está le acaricio con ternura los cabellos con la mano que tenía libre.

-Tómatelas, mitigaran un poco la resaca-la mujer le sonrió conciliadora entregándole las aspirinas y el agua-Ve a darte una ducha en lo que te preparo un café. Tenemos que conversar.

Ryuichi asintió obedientemente mientras seguía sus instrucciones. Antes de meterse al baño vio a su inseparable peluche en forma de conejo rosado Kumagoro tirado entre medio de una montaña de ropa sucia. Lo recogió y lo colocó sobre su cama con afecto infantil.

* * *

><p>Tatsuha, Tatsuha, Tatsuha.<p>

Alguien repetía su nombre. El aludido parpadeo varias veces seguidas intentado enfocarse, con la vista totalmente perdida por la ventana de su sala de clases. Desde esa ubicación veía el patio y la entrada del colegio, aunque no era eso lo que miraba sino que eran sus propios pensamientos los que lo acosaban y estrangulaban, sin dejarlo escapar de ellos aunque se esforzara con todo su empeño.

-¡Tatsuha!

El grito agudo de una chica lo devolvió a la tierra al instante. Sus ojos oscuros rastrearon a su interlocutora reconociendo a la encargada de la clase que lo miraba entre cabreada y avergonzada. Él le sonrió inocentemente como sino rompiera un plato, lo que surtió efecto ya que ella pareció calmarse y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Lo siento, estaba distraído-murmuro mientras se percataba que la sala de clases estaba vacía. Quiso golpearse a sí mismo. Otra vez lo había vuelto a hacer.

-Ya me di cuenta Uesugi-le dijo la muchacha totalmente sonrojada. Tatsuha tenía ese efecto en las mujeres-Las clases terminaron hace veinte minutos, y queremos limpiar el salón de clases-ella le señaló a dos compañeros más que los observaban furtivamente desde el umbral de la puerta-Por favor, puedes irte a tu casa.

Tatsuha saltó de su banco arreglando sus cosas mientras murmuraba disculpas y se despeinaba sus negros cabellos con nerviosismo. Salió prácticamente corriendo del salón, agradeciendo que la encargada de clases estuviese lo suficientemente interesada en él como para no golpearlo. Al menos para eso tenía suerte.

Recuperando la compostura, se acomodó su bolso escolar, y emprendió el camino a casa disfrutando del sol de verano. Hace una semana había regresado a clases luego de las vacaciones de verano. Después de esas vacaciones tan hermosas y dolorosas en Tokio.

Inconscientemente se llevó una mano al pecho, a la altura del corazón. Detuvo sus pasos, aquel dolor físico había regresado, latente y hambriento, extrayendo de él hasta la última gota de energía y esperanza. Aquella agonía iba más allá de lo físico. Se apoderaba de su mente y pensamientos. Desangraba a su corazón, y torturaba a su alma. Mientras intentaba dominarse, una pareja de escolares, que por el uniforme reconoció como de su instituto, pasó caminando a su lado envueltos en risas y gestos de amor. Todo en él se fue al suelo. La chica de la pareja pronunció dos palabras, y Tatsuha regresó en sus recuerdos a tres semanas atrás. Él mismo había dicho algo similar.

"_¡¿Es qué acaso no lo entiendes? Ya no soporto más esta agonía. Yo te amo! _

_-Tat…_

_-¿Estas enamorado de mi cuñado?_

_-Yo…."_

Se escuchó a sí mismo pronunciar esas palabras defendiéndose como si su vida dependiera de ellas, tal vez era así. El sonido de su voz, la desesperación, y la liberación de sacarse del corazón la necesidad de que él lo supiera lo dominaron esa noche. No previo las consecuencias. Desgraciadamente no vivía en un cuento de hadas, y su príncipe no le correspondía. No lo salvaría, ni lo llevaría a su castillo porque ya tenía a quien mirar con amor, y no era a él.

Los ojos azules de su adoración le esquivaron, y su silencio al final de esa última conversación fue su respuesta, igual o peor a una sentencia a muerte.

Sacudió la cabeza con violencia, apretando a la vez su mandíbula con tanta fuerza que la hizo crujir, espantando los recuerdos de esa noche bruscamente de su memoria. Tenía que seguir adelante, intentar por muy patético que fuera reconstruir su vida. Era un joven de dieciséis años en la flor de la vida que merecía sanarse, y encontrar un nuevo amor. Quizás un amor más dulce y delicado, menos intenso y apasionado. Menos Ryuichi Sakuma.

Con el sol taladrándole la cabeza llegó a su casa, saludando apenas a sus progenitores como cualquier adolescente apático. Ese día al menos estaba libre de las tareas del templo dónde ayudaba a su padre como monje auxiliar. Era algo que agradecía ahora que sentía la incesante herida del desamor volver a acosarlo. No quería que lo bombardearan con preguntas, y mucho menos quería escuchar la típica charla de los padres. No, Tatsuha sólo quería descansar. Después de tanto esperar, por casi toda su vida a su platónico amor, quería resignarse a perder algo que nunca fue suyo.

Acostado en su cama esa noche, luego de haber apenas cenado algo. Sus pensamientos siguieron torturándolo. Su cabeza no le daba tregua con los recuerdos.

"_El sonido de un mensaje de texto llegando a su celular lo distrajo momentáneamente de la labor de comer helado de caramelo junto a Ryuichi, disfrutando de su compañía, sentados en un parque al atardecer. _

_Hizo un puchero con los labios al leer el contenido._

_-Tengo que irme, Ryu-le dijo de pronto al castaño, levantándose de la banca-Le prometí a Shuichi ayudarlo a prepararle una cena sorpresa a mi hermano. Yuki terminó su última novela, y vamos a celebrarlo aunque el muy amargado no quiera._

_-Tatsuha es muy amable na no da-comentó el cantante mientras se acababa su porción de helado, abrazado a Kumagoro, y miraba fijamente a su acompañante._

_El menor de los Uesugi luchó por no avergonzarse, pero fue en vano. Sus blancas mejillas sonrojadas le dieron el verdadero aspecto de un colegial sumamente tierno. _

_-Nos…nos vemos en otra ocasión._

_Azorado Tatsuha buscó poner distancia física entre ambos dando unos pasos hacía atrás. No quería que Ryuichi viera el efecto que causaba en él._

_-¡Mañana!-gritó emocionado Ryuichi._

_El pelinegro asintió con una sonrisa. Le hizo una señal de despedida con la mano para marcharse._

_-¿No vas a despedirte de Kumagoro na no da?_

_La casual e infantil pregunta frenó los pasos del menor, quien regresando hasta la banca dónde aún seguía Sakuma, se inclinó para depositar un beso en una de las orejas del conejo rosado. Cuándo alzó la vista sus ojos oscuros se abrieron impresionados, dejándolo clavado en el sitio. Ryuichi lo miraba con sus ojos azules cargados de una intensidad que jamás había visto en nadie, parecía estarlo seduciendo, leyéndolo, y Tatsuha sintió de pronto como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar apenas vio que el cantante se inclinaba hacía él. Nadie debía ser tan perfecto como ese hombre._

_Los labios del castaño hicieron contacto con la temblorosa boca del azabache en apenas un roce fugaz y tierno, dándole un brevísimo tiempo de espera para que se apartara si es que lo deseaba. Al saberse correspondido mordisqueó esos deliciosos labios sabor a caramelo, hasta que Tatsuha abrió la boca para acogerlo, y él introdujo su lengua para reclamarlo, para provocarlo, y adueñarse de aquel sabor exótico que era sólo suyo. Lo besó con firme pasión, dejando bien en claro quien era el adulto allí._

_Fue el mismo Ryuichi quien se aparto minutos después._

_-Así es cómo debes despedirte de mí, Tatsuha-le habló con voz aterciopelada y sensual el cantante, disfrutando de la vista de los sonrojados e hinchados labios del azabache. Sin poder resistirlo mordisqueó el labio inferior del otro, maravillándose por el jadeo que dejó salir involuntariamente el escolar "_

Recordaba ese primer beso con una dulzura empalagosa. Durante esos días se había sentido como un niño que celebra Navidad o su cumpleaños todos los días. Su vida era perfecta ahora, ya casi se podía imaginar viviendo con su amor, disfrutando de la vida juntos, para siempre. Las sonrisas no abandonaban su rostro, hasta que comenzó a notar los detalles, y la venda empezó a caer lentamente de sus ojos. Ryuichi Sakuma no era lo que le hacía creer, él no era el único que compartía sus besos y abrazos, y ciertamente desaparecía del ambiente si su cuñado Shuichi estaba en escena.

Resopló con amargura. ¿Y qué se esperaba? ¿Qué Ryuichi hubiera saltado a sus brazos diciéndole que él también lo amaba? ¿Qué en ese mes juntos había conocido el amor a su lado? ¿Qué no era un cuerpo más en su cama? ¿Qué si significaba algo para él el hecho de que le hubiese entregado su virginidad?

Cerró sus oscuros ojos dejando que finísimas lágrimas bajaran silenciosas desde ellos. Lamentablemente conocía las respuestas a todas sus interrogantes.

* * *

><p>-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?<p>

La única mujer integrante de la banda Nittle Grasper espero hasta que su compañero terminara de beberse la taza de café, allí sentado en la cama aún desordenada, y envuelto en una bata de seda negra, después de una larga ducha, para hacerle esas dos preguntas.

-¡Ah! Noriko, no quiero hablar na no da ¿Jugamos?-el hombre le sonrió con los ojos muy abiertos tomando a Kumagoro de la cama para ponerlo sobre sus piernas.

Un rictus de ofuscación se formó en el rostro de la bella mujer, sentada en un sofá de cuero negro enfrente de él.

-No me vengas con esas Ryuichi. No te escondas en esa apariencia de niño, porque no estoy de ánimos para jugar-replico mortalmente seria.

La mirada de ambos se encontró. Y el cantante rehuyó el contacto a los segundos, sintiéndose extrañamente atrapado, no solamente por la insistencia de Noriko sino por él mismo, que se rebelaba en su interior por dejar salir algo que lo estaba asfixiando, volviéndolo loco, drenándolo hasta los huesos.

-No lo sé-respondió de pronto suspirando.

La fémina se acomodó en un gesto elegante un cabello amatista por sobre su hombro.

-¿No sabes por qué has estado bebiendo como desquiciado? ¿Por qué te acuestas con todo lo que se mueve? ¿Y tampoco sabes por qué has incumplido todas tus responsabilidades profesionales?-lo cuestionó mordaz.

Ryuichi bajó la cabeza ocultando su mirada con su castaño flequillo. Se sentía avergonzado por su actuar, pero no podía evitarlo. Ya no sabía cuales eran sus prioridades.

-Es…es complicado.

Noriko se mordió los labios antes de volver a hablar. Sabía que no sería fácil, eso al menos había dicho Tohma, pero en esos momentos estaba desesperándose. Tomó aire para serenarse, y decidió empezar por lo básico.

-¿Qué sucedió hace tres semanas, Ryu?

Aquella simple pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría al cantante, quien apretó las manos sobre sus rodillas con demasiada fuerza.

-Tat….Tatsuha se fue.

Ella abrió la boca en un gesto de asombro, llevándose una mano con una impecable manicura francesa para taparse los labios. Conocía muy bien ese nombre, de hecho, lo conocía personalmente. Era un chiquillo, un mocoso, un colegial bastante guapo. El hermano menor de Mika y Yuki. El cuñado de Tohma, el tercer miembro de la banda, quien además era el Presidente de NG Records.

-¿Tenías algo con ese mocoso?

-Fuimos amantes-contestó finalmente Ryuichi perdiéndose momentáneamente en aquellos momentos desenfrenados de pasión en que aquel jovencito fue suyo, que lo oyó gemir su nombre hasta la locura. Jamás pensó que lo añoraría tanto, que desearía hasta con la última gota de su sangre tenerlo de vuelta entre sus brazos.

-¿Sólo eso?-Ukai contraataco imaginándose ya las implicancias de esa seudo relación prohibida.

El cantante negó con la cabeza.

-No. Salíamos a divertirnos, compartíamos todo, jugábamos con Kumagoro-le dijo con una mueca triste en sus atractivas facciones.

Todas las alarmas de suspicacia se activaron en ella. Lo observo detenidamente, estudiando la pregunta que le haría a continuación.

-¿Por qué se fue?-cuestionó finalmente, sabiendo que acababa de meter el dedo en la llaga.

El cuerpo de Ryuichi Sakuma se tensó como la cuerda de una guitarra. Su cuerpo tembló imperceptiblemente embargado por una profunda emoción.

-Él…él…me dijo que me amaba…-respondió con voz titubeante-…yo…yo no le dije nada. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi. Desapareció de la faz de la tierra-su voz sonaba marcada por una nota de dolor y arrepentimiento.

Noriko se impresionó. Nunca se imagino que las cosas tomaran esa clase de aristas.

-¿Lo amas?

Ryuichi se sintió enfermo por dentro. Se había hecho esa pregunta cientos de veces.

-Él cree que estoy enamorado de Shuichi-comentó evasivo mientras sentía a su corazón latir desacompasadamente.

-¿Lo estas?-Por un momento la mujer temió su respuesta. Todo el mundo conocía ese eterno amor entre Shuichi Shindou y Yuki Eiri, entonces si fuera afirmativo sería una tortura para Ryuichi amar sin ser correspondido.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-exclamó ofendido el castaño-Es mi amigo solamente. Le tengo afecto porque me recuerda mucho a mí cuando tenía su edad, sólo eso.

Noriko sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Y le dijiste eso a Tatsuha? ¿Lo buscaste para aclarar las cosas?

-Busque a Tohma para saber de su paradero, pero él…-Ryuichi alzó de repente la vista y sus ojos azules brillaban de enfado mal disimulado-…no quiso darme su dirección en Kioto. Me dijo que dejara tranquilo a Tatsuha, que si él me hubiese importado de verdad desde un principio conocería su dirección sin necesidad de preguntarle a alguien.

Buen punto, pensó Ukai sin verbalizarlo. Tohma era demasiado inteligente, y se notaba que no se lo haría fácil a Ryuichi, al menos no hasta que descubriera sus verdaderos sentimientos. Finalmente entendía porque Seguchi se había tomado la actitud de Sakuma con tanto relajo, y no había enviado a Mr. K a enseñarle sus armas al castaño para hacerlo entrar en razón. Después de todo sabía lo que sucedía desde un principio. Y a pesar de todo el rubio estaba protegiendo a su familia.

-Entonces…-Noriko carraspeó-… ¿Qué sientes por el mocoso?-Sakuma abrió la boca, pero ella lo interrumpió con un gesto de su mano-No me digas que es tu amigo o amante, y que no significa nada como estas acostumbrado a tratar a quienes pasan por tu cama. Eso no te lo creeré. Nadie se hunde como lo has hecho tú por nada.

Ryuichi se movió inquieto en la cama, abrazo a Kumagoro infantilmente varias veces, hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Lo extraño….lo necesito….me duele…-sus ojos buscaron la mirada de su amiga-… Lo he buscado en vano en todas las personas con las que me he acostado estas noches…Creo que por primera vez en mi vida siento algo por alguien…No sé lo qué es, pero… muero por tenerlo a mi lado otra vez.

Para la única mujer de la banda, la situación de su amigo era más clara que el agua, pero al parecer a Ryuichi aún le faltaban un par de pasos para descubrirlo.

-Entonces si lo quieres de vuelta. Dudo que regrese si te encuentra en ese estado, y menos si se entera de todo lo que has hecho con esas señoritas y caballeros-le aconsejo Noriko sonriéndole burlona.

-¿Crees que regrese?

Su voz sonó esperanzada por mucho que intento ocultar aquel tono. La verdad es que para Ryuichi esa situación era completamente nueva para él, jamás creyó que viviría algo así, que necesitaría a alguien con tanta fuerza. Tenía amigos como Tohma, Noriko o Shuichi, pero no los pensaba como lo hacía con ese crío. Y era increíble para él. Sobre todo teniendo una personalidad tan egocéntrica, en dónde era la mega estrella que lo conseguía todo.

Menos a Tatsuha Uesugi, que le dijo que lo amaba, pero que no se quedó a rogarle que lo quisiera.

-Volverá. Yo misma te ayudare-le habló con determinación Noriko, dándole la seguridad que necesitaba al cantante- Pero no lo arruines-le advirtió con reproche.

Los ojos azules de Sakuma se abrieron enormes, brillantes. Soltó una risa jovial que no concordaba para nada con su edad.

-¿Escuchaste eso Kumagoro?-cuestionó al peluche con una expresión infantil- Tatsuha volverá con nosotros na no da.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaaa!

Saludos! Aquí viene la continuación, espero les guste. Desde ya le doy gracias a quienes me dejaron reviews en el 1 capí, a quienes me pusieron en sus favoritos, y a los lectores anónimos :)

Como un dato, debo decir que el disco "21" de la cantante Adele, es como una especie de banda sonora para mí en el fic, es como se siente Tatsuha. Si es que a alguien le interesa, y quiere escucharlo.

Aclaro además que he querido plasmar a un Ryuichi moviendose entre la infantilidad, y la adultez, y a un Tatsuha como el adolescente que es, no tan lujurioso ni seme porque no me encaja que un chiquillo de 16 se aproveche de un hombre de 31 años que ha vivido muchooooo jajaja XD.

Bueno, declaro que Gravitation no es mío :(

Besos!

* * *

><p><strong>Tan sólo tú<strong>

**2 Capítulo**

**"Sorpresas y encuentros"**

Vio una bandada de pájaros emprender el vuelo, surcando los aires libres y despreocupados, en un espectáculo lleno de belleza. Deseó ser como ellos, y sonrió esperanzado ante la idea de que llegara el momento en el que se sintiera curado y libre del desamor, volando tranquilo como esas criaturas.

Al menos ahora, ya casi a ocho semanas de haber visto al cantante por última vez, se sentía mucho mejor. Había vuelto a salir con sus amigos; ya no se quedaba distraído fastidiando a la encargada de su salón; volvió a prestar atención a sus tareas de monje auxiliar y a la escuela, y había recobrado su pasión por la fotografía, de hecho, el pasado fin de semana había ido de excursión para aprovechar de fotografiar a la naturaleza en la finalización del verano. Era un buen avance ya no tener tanta apariencia de muerto en vida.

Sonrió, sintiéndose más vivo. Aún tenía episodios de depresión en los que se sumía en la auto-lamentación por Ryuichi, llorando a mares entre las cobijas de su cama y atragantándose con cientos de dulces, pero al final había descubierto que entre más pensaba en él, más se sentía divido por dos emociones dispares: por un lado estaba ese profundo amor por el cantante. Algo tan sagrado y que tanto había cuidado durante sus cortos años; y por el otro lado, estaba esa desagradable sensación de haberse sentido utilizado por el mayor, como si sólo hubiera sido un pedazo de carne que le dio placer, en la cama. Algo muy egoísta, y que lo resentía hasta el punto de aborrecerlo por completo.

Era increíble como se podía amar y odiar a alguien a la misma vez. Después de todo, las películas románticas y las canciones desgarradoras, algo de verdad encerraban, cuándo colocaban a sus protagonistas como lunáticos del amor y el odio.

Pero, al menos ahora, lo importante para él, era que empezaba a levantarse, y se sentía optimista con respecto a su futuro. Si se seguía manteniendo ocupado, quizás llegaría el día en que vería su pasado, y ya no sentiría nada por el castaño.

¡Tatsuha!

Entornó sus ojos oscuros al escuchar su nombre en gritos provenientes de la voz de su padre. Con desgano lo buscó, y lo diviso a unos metros de distancia cerrando las puertas del Templo luego de haber despedido a una delegación de turistas, los últimos visitantes por ese día. Por lo visto, ya era la hora de cenar.

Termino de barrer lo que le faltaba de los alrededores del Templo, y se fue directo a asear para reunirse con sus padres en el comedor. Suerte para él que ese miércoles no le dieron deberes en el instituto, y después de comer pensaba dedicarse a jugar videojuegos un rato.

Sonriendo, el moreno le agradeció la comida a su madre, y prácticamente devoro sus platos. Hacía poco había comenzado a recuperar su enorme apetito, una buena señal, estaba recuperando el gusto por la vida. Esa noche probó todo lo que había en la mesa, a excepción del sake, reservado sólo a su padre. Sintiéndose más que satisfecho, y al notar que la conversación se había focalizado en temas que no le interesaban, estaba a punto de retirarse, cuando fue detenido.

-Espera. No te levantes aún-le dijo su padre de la nada, adivinando sus intenciones.

Al escucharlo, algo en el interior del menor se agito inquieto. Le vino un mal presentimiento.

-Tatsuha, hemos estado conversado con tu madre, y decidimos que te vayas este fin de semana a Tokio con tus hermanos-le explicó dándole un par de sorbos a su vaso lleno de sake.

Aquella noticia le cayó como un balde de agua bien fría. Y sólo atinó a abrir y cerrar la boca por unos momentos.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?- preguntó casi gritando una vez se recupero, y con la voz terriblemente aguda.

Los mayores le lanzaron una mirada tétricamente seria para que guardara compostura.

-¿Cómo qué por qué? Tu hermana esta de aniversario de bodas, y realizarán una fiesta para celebrar-le dijo su progenitor- Queremos que seas tú quién vaya en nuestra representación porque estaremos muy ocupados con asuntos del Templo.

Los ojos del escolar se abrieron enormes.

-No, no, no-empezó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza-No quiero. Me niego-dijo finalmente levantándose abruptamente de la mesa con la intención marcharse.

Su padre hizo un sonido reprobatorio ante la actitud infantil de su hijo.

-Lo lamento, pero ya confirmamos tu asistencia. Pensamos que te alegraría. Has estado tan deprimido últimamente-señaló su madre con ternura, buscando su mirada.

Tatsuha respiró hondo, y apretó los puños con impotencia, luchando por controlarse y no largarles a sus progenitores alguna respuesta hiriente o irrespetuosa. Prefirió bajar la cabeza en un gesto de rendición para los mayores, acumulando emociones negativas.

Extrañamente se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos comenzaban a helarse a una velocidad vertiginosa mientras aceptaba esa decisión.

* * *

><p>La noche cerrada se encontraba repleta de estrellas, aunque tratándose de una ciudad tan concurrida, tecnológica y llena de luces artificiales por doquier, resultaba bastante difícil tener la fortuna de contemplarlas sin molestias. Sin embargo, aquello no era un problema para una mega celebridad como Ryuichi Sakuma, quien poseía un pent-house en uno de los mejores lugares de la ciudad. Definitivamente para el cantante no existía nada mejor que tener dinero y éxito para darse todos los lujos posibles, sobre todo si se encontraba recostado en su mullida cama, con los ventanales abiertos recibiendo la suave brisa, relajado después de un exquisito baño con embriagadores aromas, y en compañía de Kumagoro. Sólo había una cosa que le faltaba, y pese a no tener noticias aún de él, podía conformarse con su mente saturada por los recuerdos del menor de los Uesugi.<p>

Sonrió nostálgico. La noche no hacía más que recordarle los cabellos azabaches del mocoso. Podía casi ver los mechones esparcidos por su cama, como una visión sugerente y juguetona que no le dejaba sosiego alguno.

De pronto, su celular comenzó a sonar estridentemente, en una melodía propia del arte de Lady Gaga. Pensó por un momento en no atender, pero por curiosidad vio la pantalla del móvil, y antes de que lo razonara ya se encontraba hablando.

-¡Noriko na no da! ¡Kumagoro y yo te hemos extrañado tanto! ¡Has tardado! ¡¿Por qué no nos llamabas?-gritó burbujeante de entusiasmo, poniéndose en cuclillas sobre la cama.

La mujer sonrió por la otra línea, consciente de la ansiedad poco disimulada en la voz del otro.

-Cálmate, hombre. O no te daré tu sorpresa.

Al oírla, el corazón del cantante se oprimió de pura anticipación.

-¿Lo….lo encontraste?-balbuceó Ryuichi con la sensación de los nervios a flor de piel.

-Te tengo una sorpresa. Hoy almorcé con Mika ¿Imagino que irás a su fiesta de aniversario con Tohma, el domingo?

El castaño miró fugazmente la invitación que descansaba sin abrir en una mesa lateral. Bufó restándole importancia.

-No me interesa esa fiesta….¡No cambies de tema, Noriko!-rezongó en un mohín infantil, a pesar de que comenzaba a actuar como un adulto.

La risa de la Ukai resonó por el auricular teñida de burla.

-¡Noriko!-chilló cabreado-¡Respóndeme!

Ella decidió dejar de hacerlo sufrir, a pesar de que su instinto sádico luchaba por salir, y torturar un poco más al infantil vocalista.

-Tengo la dirección de sus padres. Mika fue muy amable al dármela. Deberías agradecérselo…aunque….-la artista calló unos segundos, complacida al escuchar la respiración irregular por el otro lado de la línea-….quizás…no deberás ir hasta Kioto para verlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Él vendrá a la fiesta. Si vas el domingo, podrás verlo, y quién sabe…-a posta Noriko dejó la frase en el aire.

-¡Na no da!-exclamó fuera de sí el castaño.

La cabeza de Ryuichi era un torbellino, y la euforia de una felicidad nunca antes experimentada, lo desbordo como fuegos artificiales explotando en su interior. Ni siquiera termino de poner atención a las últimas palabras de su amiga antes de cortar, sólo tenía atención para la alegría que sentía. Aquello sin duda era más intenso que recibir ovaciones en estadios llenos de millones de personas. Era mucho mejor, porque lo volvería a ver.

Lo vería. Al fin, lo tendría frente suyo para….

¿Para qué? Suspiro como si estuviera en la luna, quizás para sincerarse, y aclararle las cosas. Sí, eso era. Tatsuha sabría que él no estaba interesado en Shuichi, y que todo había sido un mal entendido ya que el mismo había comenzado a tener sentimientos por el menor, sólo había sido demasiado egocéntrico para no darse cuenta antes.

Se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama soltando una risa risueña. Ya no habría más despertares vacíos y angustiantes, ni esa sensación quemante en su pecho. Todo se arreglaría.

-Tatsuha-murmuró con dulzura.

Tomó a Kumagoro, y lo apretó contra su cuerpo hasta el nivel de la asfixia si es que el peluche fuera un ser humano. Cerrando los ojos, el cantante recordó excitado que en esa misma cama el menor perdió su virginidad con él.

Ese crío era suyo, y eso nadie podía arrebatárselo. Jamás.

"_-Ryu…._

_Nunca terminó la frase, pues la boca del menor fue devorada con irrefrenables ansias callando cualquier palabra que hubiese querido decir. El deseo por esos labios, y su exquisito sabor volvían completamente loco a Sakuma, hasta el punto de transformarlo en un hombre instintivo y primitivo, que no quería soltar por nada del mundo al muchacho, aferrándolo a su cuerpo con fiereza, sintiéndolo temblar debajo suyo en una invitación inocente a tomarlo. Todo en ese mocoso era irresistible._

_Lo escuchó gemir, y ese sonido fue su perdición. Sus manos movidas por la pasión abarcaron el cuerpo del menor por sobre la ropa con voracidad, hasta que encontraron su deliciosa piel al levantar su camiseta. Creyó que moriría de placer ahí mismo._

_-Yo…yo nunca lo he hecho con nadie-susurro sonrojado a más no poder Tatsuha entre besos._

_El cuerpo del cantante se estremeció al saberse el primero en tocar esa adictiva textura. Sonrió lleno de sentimientos indescriptibles, ya que nunca antes había estado con alguien virgen, siempre llegaban a sus manos, cuerpos de amantes muchas veces probados._

_Quiso tranquilizarlo, darle algo que no sabía que poseía. Ese joven muchacho le inspiraba tantas cosas, que en ese momento de intima entrega, se sentía desbordado por sus propias reacciones. Quería hacerlo suyo hasta que no hubiera un resquicio de piel que pudiera diferenciar a uno del otro. Anclarlo a su cama, y a su vida para siempre" _

Fue un iluso al creer que teniendo a ese mocoso en su cama saciaría ese deseo por él. No, se trataba de algo más profundo, no sólo lo quería en su cama, sino todo el tiempo, en todo lugar, a toda hora. Haciéndole el amor, conversando, besándose o simplemente uno al lado del otro.

¡Por Dios, cómo lo extrañaba!

* * *

><p>Era una lustrosa mañana de sábado, y el moreno maldijo su suerte por enésima vez consecutiva en lo que llevaba de día. Ya que, a pesar de que prefiriera mil veces hospedarse en la inmensa mansión de su hermana, a tener que soportar el agrio carácter de Eiri, y por añadidura, a su cuñado pelirosa. Era inevitable para él sentirse contrariado ante la situación en la que sus padres lo habían puesto.<p>

En realidad no los culpaba, después de todo ninguno de los dos sabía del mal de amores que padecía, pero eso no era suficiente para tranquilizarlo. Al menos, se había puesto de acuerdo en algo consigo mismo. Fingiría normalidad, y trataría de congelar cualquier sentimiento que tuviera por el cantante, entonces cuando regresara a Kioto volvería a ser el de siempre.

Resopló.

Ya se habían cumplido casi dos meses desde la última vez que estuvo en Tokio, y aquella penosa noche, y aunque se había esforzado de sobremanera por auto-convencerse de que se encontraba prácticamente recuperado de sus dolores de amor, no deseaba tentar a su suerte. Era muy joven, casi un niño para algunos, pero si algo no tenía era un solo pelo de estúpido como para no saber de que estaba actuando para protegerse y no salir herido otra vez.

Y ahora para más Inri, su cuñado Tohma, lo hacía ir a NG Records a buscar el supuesto regalo sorpresa para Mika. Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada cínica. La verdad es que no entendía por qué, y para qué, si era un secreto a voces que el rubio Presidente, y su esposa, tenía un matrimonio de pantalla. Un burdo teatro. Quién sabe cuántos amantes tenía cada uno por su lado.

De todas maneras, su vida personal no era asunto suyo.

Ofuscado y mareado ya por la pasmosa pasividad con la que avanzaba la limosina, el joven se dedico a contar los minutos en su reloj hasta que llegaran al edificio.

Impulsivo como su juventud lo delataba. Tatsuha no espero a que el chofer le abriera la puerta para que se bajara, ni mucho menos espero todas las frases ceremoniosas que le correspondían, por el contrario, sintiéndose renovado, y lleno de bríos por el aire fresco que le dio de lleno en el rostro. El menor de los Uesugi, saltó del largo coche, y con una despreocupada señal de mano se despidió del otro hombre para entrar corriendo a NG.

Debía admitir que se sintió infantil e inmaduro por andar actuando así, pero ¡Que rayos! Era un adolescente, y por esta vez, quería que nada le importara.

Se ajustó sus gafas de sol, junto a su chaqueta de cuero negro porque ya empezaba a refrescar por el inminente inicio del otoño. Avanzo lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron por el edificio, sin que pareciera que era un loco corriendo por los pasillos. Se dijo mientras caminaba que hacía aquello porque quería terminar lo más antes posible con aquel encargo para irse de paseo por la ciudad, pero muy en el fondo sabía que se mentía, buscando inconscientemente una manera de evitar encuentros "indeseables". Por el momento, ya tenía suficiente con suponer que lo vería el domingo.

Con una sonrisa juguetona se anunció ante la secretaria de Seguchi, complacido de saberse atractivo ante las mujeres, al notar el evidente sonrojo y tartamudez de la fémina. Aquello fue como un poderoso placebo que aumento su ya de por si frágil autoestima.

-Tatsuha, llegas temprano. Te esperaba en la tarde-la peremne sonrisa de Tohma Seguchi lo recibió con avasalladora cortesía-Por favor, toma asiento. ¿Te gustaría un café?

El moreno negó con la cabeza, declinando también la invitación a sentarse.

-Gracias, pero… la verdad es que quiero ir a ver un par de tiendas en el centro, y traigo algo de prisa por aprovechar el día-murmuró apenado, rascándose el puente de su respingada nariz.

Seguchi comprendió todo en el acto. No era para nada tonto, y por unos fugaces instantes jugueteo con la idea de llamar a cierto amigo que se encontraba en el edificio, a su oficina, y regodearse con el obvio drama que se formaría en vivo y en directo. Era macabro de su parte, y deliciosamente tentador, pero así como vino la idea, también desapareció bajo una fachada de cautela, pues su propia vida íntima era un tanto parecida a la de su adolescente cuñado. Él también estaba inmerso en un romance prohibido e inestable que le había consumido hasta el alma.

Se pregunto por unos segundos si es que Suguru se sentiría igual que Tatsuha si él lo abandonara, o le digiera que lo había estado utilizando. La mera idea le causaba repulsión, y un profundo dolor. Era demasiado vulnerable ante su adorable primo, y la idea de perderlo se le hacía insoportable. Le costaba comprender cómo su propio amigo, Ryuichi, había sido tan descuidado al dejar ir a su pariente político.

-Lo siento. No te detendré más tiempo-le dijo finalmente en tono conciliador apenas salió de sus pensamientos, a la vez que le entregaba una pequeño bolsa, finamente adornada-Ya sabes que es una sorpresa para tu hermana. Cuídalo bien. Entrégamelo mañana en la fiesta antes del brindis, y así ella no sospechara nada. Anda como loca por averiguar que le daré este año-le informo el rubio con su siempre manejable serenidad.

Tatsuha asintió, mirando curioso la bolsita color rojo Valentino, se moría de ganas por abrirlo y saber que era. Quizás si lo hacía, nadie lo descubriría. Miró de soslayó a Tohma, y cambio de opinión en seguida. Oh, sí. Seguchi si se daría cuenta. El rubio era como Dios, siempre lo sabía todo de todos. Aquello le daba escalofríos.

Al final, se despidieron cordialmente como la perfecta familia que disimulaban ser. Y ya más tranquilo de ver terminada su labor en ese lugar, Tatsuha se mentalizaba ya para irse a disfrutar del día. Se subió al ascensor contando los pisos de pura ansiedad por ver que le ofrecería Tokio en esta visita. Sonrió, después de todo ir allí no había sido tan malo como creyó en un principio.

Desgraciadamente todas sus cavilaciones murieron, cuando sintió algo romperse en su interior al abrirse las puertas del elevador en el primer piso.

-¡Na no da, Shuichi! ¡Te extrañe!

Lo escuchó gritar, y de hecho, lo alcanzo a divisar corriendo detrás del que suponía era su cuñado. Entonces, el puñal se incrusto con aguda precisión dentro suyo. Su corazón se enfrió ante la absurda desazón, y el resentimiento de no poder ser él el receptor de tales atenciones. Luchó por dominarse e ignorarlo todo. Fingir siempre era una buena salida.

Apretando fuertemente la quijada, decidió dejar de mirarlo, e irse. En su camino chocó con un hombre, a quien ni siquiera se molesto en ver con más detalle, simplemente se disculpó a toda prisa y lo ayudó a levantar la guitarra, que por su torpeza, el otro dejo caer al piso.

Apenas le sonrió al desconocido, totalmente concentrado en la necesidad de huir de ese espacio físico. Sin embargo, sus pasos y agilidad no fueron suficientes esta vez.

Se detuvo totalmente pillado por sorpresa. Creyó ser el único en haber visto al otro, lo que resulto ser una pobre creencia.

-No te vayas, Tatsuha.

El cuerpo del moreno no reacciono, paralizado, quedando rígido como un alambre. ¡Por Dios! Era simplemente irónico que después de casi dos meses escuchara esas palabras que tanto deseó en el pasado. La voz de su ex amor seguía siendo hermosísima, perfecta e igual de engañosa como todo en él. Bien hechicero le había salido el cantante. Sonrió vacío a sus espaldas, demasiado consciente de que el hombre detrás de él esperaba una respuesta. Se preparo mentalmente, y dejó salir desde dentro suyo, la mejor expresión de indiferencia de la que fue capaz.

Debía ser fuerte, y demostrar que estaba completamente bien.

-Señor Sakuma, que gusto verlo otra vez-lo saludo con la más fría cortesía, cuando se giro a mirarlo-Debo irme ya. Que tenga un buen día-le dijo sonriéndole con la más fingida amabilidad, aquella sonrisa ni siquiera llegó a sus ojos, suerte para él que llevará gafas.

-Tat….-Toda la valentía e impulsividad que el cantante sintió apenas lo vio, se fue por el caño ante ese saludo por parte del moreno.

Luego, ante el silencio del otro, que se estaba volviendo demasiado incómodo y tenso, Tatsuha se inclinó respetuosamente, dando por finalizado ese breve encuentro. Necesitaba irse, o no lo soportaría más. Con rapidez abandonó el Lobby, y para su suerte, la limosina, cortesía de Tohma y Mika, ya lo esperaba. Trepó en ella con el corazón en la boca, aunque se cuido de no demostrarlo. ¿Quién lo diría? Él también podía llegar a ser tan frío como Eiri, después de todo, era cosa de familia.

* * *

><p>Apenas fue como una ráfaga de vida pasando a su lado, porque cuando quiso retenerlo con todo el impulso de su cuerpo, él ya no estaba. Se había esfumado en el pequeño espacio de tiempo en el que él se quedo congelado ante el hielo que destilaban las palabras del moreno. Su Tatsuha; su niño; lo acababa de atravesar cruelmente en el pecho con un puño de acero. Y lo peor de todo, es que se dio cuenta apenas lo vio, de la intensidad de sus sentimientos por él, de cómo todo encajaba. ¡Por Dios! ¡Cómo había sobrevivido sin el moreno! ¡Cómo podía haber sido tan ciego! Tenía deseos de ir y golpearse contra las paredes por su estupidez.<p>

Pero, él se había ido, y no estaba allí para verlo.

Y Ryuichi, estático, se quedo varado sintiéndose inmensamente desolado. Había fantaseado tantas veces con ese momento. Había imagino el escenario en que lo vería de diversas formas, desde abrazos enternecidos, hasta un desesperado encuentro carnal en el que ambos se demostraban lo mucho que se habían necesitado, comiéndose a besos.

Todo, menos eso.

¿Por qué? Se cuestionó desesperado.

¿Acaso Tatsuha ya lo había olvidado? ¿Tenía a otro persona? O…. ¿Ya no sentía nada por él?

Se le revolvieron las entrañas, y su corazón se estrujo. Por primera vez en su vida, Ryuichi Sakuma sintió miedo de haber perdido lo único que le importaba en su existencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos especiales:<strong>

**-Yuki-onna:** Holis! Gracias por tu lindo ánimo. Y sí, concuerdo contigo Tatsuha es un crío, y todos a esa edad somos románticos e ilusos, pero tan perversamente promiscuos como lo ponen en la mayoría de los fics, nooo XD. Y habrá mucho drama como vez. Por supuesto, que no pienso abandonar :) Saludines, y espero te siga gustando el fic.

**-rosy:** Gracias por el apoyo! ojala te siga pareciendo interesante, y me cuentes cómo la ves :) . Y no, no la abandonare XD. Cariños!

**-rukiachan:** Holaaa! Lamento si te hice esperar mucho con la continuación, espero no haberte decepcionado con el 2 capí. Mmmm la verdad es que yo opino casi lo mismo que tú. Ryichi es muy complejo, pero igual es un adulto, y tiene que abrir los ojos, en cambio, Tatsuha esta pasando por esa etapa en la que pierdes a tu primer amor, y lo único que quieres es dejar de sufrir, y curarte a como de lugar, seguir adelante y no ver al bastardo que te hizo daño nunca más jajaja. Bueno, te mando muchos saludos con todo mi Kokoro, que estés muy bien.

**-Aerumna:** Gracias por el ánimo! Prometo terminar el fic para que hayan más en el mundo Tat/ Ryu XD :). Mmmm dice por ahí que el Karma apesta, y creo que ahora a Ryuichi le va a tocar sentir en carne viva todo lo que ha pasado Tatsuha por su culpa muajajaja. No es que seamos crueles, es que la vida da muchas vueltas XD. Bueno, muchos saludines, y gracias otra vez!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Lamento tanto la demora en actualizar, pero estuve muy ocupada, deprimida y de viaje XD.

Ojala este capí les guste, aunque este bien ehhh triste.

Quiero darle las gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo para leer el fic, para dejarme reviews, y a quienes leen anónimamente =)

Abrazos, y mucha luz!

* * *

><p><strong>Tan sólo tú<strong>

**3 Capítulo**

**"La fiesta"**

Un revoltijo en el estomago le indicó que el peso pesado que sentía desde que abandonó la mansión de Mika y Tohma, no se iba a marchar por más que se esforzara en ignorarlo. Angustiado, y luchando con todas sus fuerzas por mantener el dominio sobre sí mismo, echo una ojeada a todo el lugar, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar levemente. La verdad era que su cuñado Seguchi, como siempre, se había pasado con lujos y derroche. El Presidente de NG Records había arrendado el restaurant más caro de todo Tokio, lo más probable que de todo Japón, y en esos instantes él se encontraba en uno de los elegantes jardines, rodeado de gente famosa e importante dentro de la sociedad, vestido formalmente con un Smoking negro de Armani, mirando su copa de Champagne con fingido desinterés, esperando, o mejor dicho, rogando porque el tiempo transcurriera lo más rápido posible para que él pudiera volver a su tranquila y adolescente vida en Kioto.

Si hubiese sido el de antes probablemente hubiera disfrutado esa fiesta de otra manera, tal vez haciendo alguna locura, o buscando ligarse a alguien por despecho, pero aquel brutal impacto emocional lo había cambiado todo.

De un sorbo se tragó lo que le quedaba de Champagne, y fue en busca de un aperitivo. No se sentía con muchas ganas de socializar, había saludado a quienes conocía y familiares. Y ahora pretendía atiborrarse de comida y alcohol, hasta la hora de entregarle el regalo de Mika a Tohma.

Se encontraba comiendo una deliciosa trufa envuelta en un finísimo chocolate suizo cuando una voz lo sacó de su solitario estado.

-Hola.

Tatsuha se giró ante el inesperado saludo masculino, y se quedó por unos segundos mirando fijamente al otro hombre joven tratando de averiguar de dónde lo conocía. Su rostro atractivo, ojos oscuros y larga cabellera cobriza le eran tremendamente familiares.

El aparente desconocido sonrió ante el obvio escrutinio.

-¿Tatsuha, no es así? Eres el hermano de Yuki ¿O no?

Los ojos del adolescente brillaron con una chispa de reconocimiento, y en seguida, soltó una pequeña risa.

-¡Ah! Eres Hiro, el mejor amigo de Shuichi, y miembro de "Bad Luck"-exclamó contento de saber ya quién era.

-El mismo. Pensé que te acordarías de mí después de que chocamos ayer en la disquera.

El moreno recordó su apremiante carrera por alejarse de la intensa presencia del vocalista de "Nittle Grasper", y al chico con el cual tropezó. Todo se hizo más claro, aunque no pudo evitar la puntada en el corazón que le dio al pensar en Ryuichi.

Hiro observó con descarado detalle las facciones del más joven, notando en seguida un oscuro cambio, una tristeza y un dolor mal disimulado, que opacaban la jovialidad del joven. Su innata curiosidad lo llevó a preguntarse que se escondía detrás de aquellos bellos ojos tan tristes.

-¿Estás tan aburrido como yo?-lo cuestionó el pelirrojo con el fin de sacarle una reacción más positiva al otro.

Tatsuha enseguida le sonrió con complicidad, y tomó dos copas de Champagne de una bandeja de plata cercana a ellos, entregándole de paso una a Hiro. Quizás sería bueno intentar volver más amena esa fiesta.

-Por supuesto-le reconoció después el azabache.

Nakano arqueó una ceja observando las burbujas en el líquido amarillento.

-¿No eres muy joven para beber alcohol públicamente?

-¿Te molesta?-el menor de los Uesugi le cerró un ojo con fingida coquetería.

Hiro se rió ante su inesperada desenvoltura, y negó suavemente con la cabeza. Para ser honesto consigo mismo la presencia del azabache, pese a su aura de profunda tristeza, era bastante relajante. Como un soplo de aire puro. Le recordó un poco a Shuichi, pero con otra clase de carisma.

- Entonces brindemos por la fiesta más aburrida y snob a la que hemos asistido-lo apremió el pelirrojo animado.

Ambos jóvenes rieron como si fueran los mejores amigos mientras hacían sonar sus copas.

* * *

><p>Cuando Ryuichi Sakuma arribó a la fiesta, con bastantes minutos de retraso como era en su acostumbrado estilo de vida, sus ojos se pusieron con presteza a buscar afanosamente la figura del cuñado menor de su mejor amigo. La necesidad por verlo y aclarar las cosas entre ellos lo estaba matando.<p>

Aún podía sentir el ramalazo de desgarrador dolor en su encuentro en NG Records, y estaba completamente seguro de que aquella sensación no lo abandonaría hasta que el menor volviera a él. Y en esta ocasión, se había prometido a sí mismo, hacerlo todo bien.

Y fue en esos momentos, mientras saludaba a un par de reconocidos productores musicales extranjeros, que algo dentro de él se agito, una dulce anticipación. Se dio la vuelta con brusquedad, en un acto de pésima educación para sus acompañantes que se quedaron hablando solos, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo, sólo se dedico a buscar entre medio de la gente. Y justo allí, a unos siete metros de distancia lo vio, junto a una mesa de aperitivos. Su simple visión lo dejó paralizado. El mocoso estaba irresistible. Demasiado seductor. Precioso. Quería ir hasta allá y tomarlo hasta la inconsciencia.

Tatsuha lucía como para quitarle el aliento a cualquiera. Se veía devastador en su smoking negro, con una camisa de seda blanca que tenía los primeros botones desabrochados, sin usar ninguna corbata, algo tan propio de su desenfadada personalidad. Lamentablemente lo único que no le gustaba al cantante de ese cuadro era la compañía que tenía el azabache. Su niño se encontraba conversando con una tranquilidad inquietante al lado de un pelirrojo de traje azul marino, que él bien conocía como el mejor amigo de Shindou.

Sintió el sabor amargo de la bilis subirle hasta la boca, y su cabeza inmediatamente comenzó a idear mil maneras de torturar a ese desagradable sujeto que se atrevía a estar tan cerca del menor. Cuando se decidió a avanzar hasta ellos, y volver realidad los macabros castigos que tenía para el pelirrojo, el aliento caliente de una voz muy cerca de su rostro lo sobresalto.

-¿Ryuichi? ¿Ryuichi?

-¡Ah!-parpadeó Sakuma fijándose que frente suyo, y a una distancia casi mínima se encontraba una conocida cabellera pelirosa.

-Shui…Shuichi na no da-Exclamó jovial abrazando brevemente al chiquillo, aunque sin apartar la vista de Tatsuha y lo que hacía.

-Te estaba hablando hace mucho rato, y no me escuchabas ¿Pasa algo?

-Lo siento na no da. Es que no te vi-le respondió tan infantil como siempre-¿Quieres saludar a Kumagoro?

Shindou rodó los ojos para luego reír, y ver como el otro cantante sacaba de entre su chaqueta oscura al colorido peluche, poniéndoselo en frente.

-Buenas noches, Kumagoro-lo saludó contentísimo el de mirada violeta.

-¡Abrazo grupal na no da!-gritó de pronto el castaño abrazando al otro con el conejo rosa entre medio de ellos, haciendo un gran escándalo para llamar la atención de las personas que los rodeaban.

Ryuichi intensifico el abrazo a posta cuando se percato que la mirada tanto del pelirrojo como la del azabache se dirigieron de pronto hacía ellos.

A pesar de la evidente distancia, los intensos ojos azules del mayor se quedaron trabados con las oscuras pupilas del menor. Sin embargo, Sakuma notó con escalofriante facilidad el dolor en ellos, y se arrepintió en el acto de estar haciendo algo tan estúpido como abrazar al pelirosa para que a Tatsuha le dieran celos. Notó con agonía que más que avanzar estaba retrocediendo al herir nuevamente al adolescente. Sobre todo porque nada estaba claro entre ellos. El azabache aún creía que él estaba enamorado de Shindou. De pronto, sintió la desesperación encaramársele por toda la piel. Había cometido un tremendo error.

-Shuichi-una profunda y sedosa voz los hizo separarse a ambos hombres como si quemaran.

-¡Ah, Yuki!-vocifero el vocalista de "Bad Luck" en un tono completamente enamorado.

El escritor los miró severamente a ambos, y con su típica sobria elegancia, tomó la mano de Shuichi con firmeza, alejándolo de allí.

-Nos vemos más tarde, Ryuichi-le soltó alegre Shindou, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz por el simple hecho de estar con su amado novio.

En el instante en que Sakuma desvió su mirada ante la interrupción por parte del escritor, perdió de vista a Tatsuha. Ya solamente se veía a Hiro tranquilamente conversando con un par de mujeres que se le acercaron.

Con angustia se preguntó dónde estaría, y decidió ir por él.

* * *

><p>Tatsuha entró al servicio de caballeros sintiéndose el ser más patético del planeta entero. Sólo le había bastado verlo unos minutos y ya era un despojo humano. El amor, el dolor, la alegría, el despecho, el odio, jugaban en su interior cruelmente. Tuvo que tomar fuerzas de la nada para que su cuerpo tembloroso llegara hasta el lavabo, y pudiera hundir sus manos en el agua para mojarse el rostro.<p>

No quería volver a llorar.

Deseaba simplemente que el frío líquido borrara de su mente ese cariñoso abrazo entre su cuñado, y su ex amor. Deseaba arrancarse la cabeza y el corazón para no pensar, no sentir, no anhelar.

De pronto, levantó la cabeza con brusquedad viendo por el espejo como dos hombres jóvenes muy bien vestidos entraban. Supuso que debían ser modelos por la apariencia tan perfecta que tenían. Ambos le lanzaron miradas insinuantes que el otro ignoro, pero no pudo evitar escuchar su conversación al escuchar aquel nombre.

-¿Te fijaste quién llegó hace un rato?

-Te refieres al bombón de Ryuichi Sakuma. Cada vez esta mejor. Espero hoy tener la suerte de conocerlo más íntimamente, escuche por ahí de una amiga que estuvo con él, hace unas semanas, que es insaciable.

-Yo ya me acosté con él, y ha sido lo mejor que he tenido hasta ahora.

Los hombres siguieron hablando. Uno detallando las destrezas del vocalista de "Nittle Grasper" en la cama, y el otro revelando las tácticas que usaría para irse con el castaño. A Tatsuha le entraron unas enormes ganas de vomitar, asqueado por comprobar cada vez más su papel en la vida de su antiguo ídolo.

Él sospechaba que Ryuichi no sólo dormía con él durante las vacaciones, pero nunca tuvo pruebas gráficas de aquello, simplemente la corazonada ante las llamadas al celular o el olor que a veces llevaba en la piel el cantante. Pero el menor siempre quiso aferrarse a la idea de que no eran más que imaginaciones suyas, y que al final la respuesta era tan sencilla que terminaría riendo.

Que equivocado estaba.

La verdad dolía muchísimo. Se sentía tan abofeteado y apesadumbrado que salió rápidamente del servicio de varones con la cabeza gacha.

Afuera alguien lo esperaba, y le cortó el paso para que no se le escapara.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Totalmente pillado por sorpresa, y sin encontrar alguna excusa coherente en su cabeza. Tatsuha se vio abrumado por la situación, por el penetrante e irresistible aroma que emanaba ese hombre, tan amaderado e intoxicante, y a esa esencia tan propia de él. El chico trago grueso, y pese a ser más alto que el cantante, se sintió empequeñecido ante la apremiante atracción que lo tiraba hacía él.

Incomodo, asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Ryuichi entre medio de la gente. Siempre cuidando mantener las distancias entre ellos.

El cantante, que conocía ese restaurant desde hacía varios años, lo llevó hasta uno de los jardines traseros por un empedrado camino de piedras. Era un lugar relativamente pequeño, con una gran fuente de agua de querubines en el centro, algunas bancas talladas en piedra, y cientos de rosales blancos en bellas macetas de cerámica. Estaba escasamente iluminado por algunas antorchas de fuego. Al llegar se toparon con una pareja acaramelada que al verlos, y reconocer al vocalista, salieron de allí, dejándoles a solas.

En un acto casi inconsciente los dos se miraron, frente a frente, con aquel golpeteo incesante de sus corazones como música de fondo.

Ryuichi creyó quemarse en ese instante al tenerlo tan cerquita. La necesidad por el más joven era desesperante, sin embargo, no era lo único que quería. Deseaba tan sólo abrazarlo, mirar sus ojos cálidos, perderse en él más de lo que ya estaba. Sus sentimientos lo estaban desbordando.

El castaño alzó una mano para depositarla como una suave caricia en la sedosa piel del menor.

Instintivamente Tatsuha estuvo apunto de cerrar los ojos para disfrutar el contacto, pero las palabras de esos hombres en el baño; el afecto de Sakuma por Shindou; su amor no correspondido, lo hicieron reaccionar como un animalito herido de muerte. En seguida, se aparto con hosquedad del otro, creyendo adivinar sus intenciones.

-No voy a acostarme contigo. Hay muchos o muchas disponibles por allí, no cuentes conmigo. No soy más tu juguete.

La crudeza de su discurso lo golpeó en pleno estomago.

-¿Qué?... no… no. No quiero eso, yo…-el castaño se obligó a respirar para sosegarse-Necesitamos hablar de lo que paso aquella noche. Tatsuha, tú no entiendes yo no estoy…

El menor de los Uesugi movió una de sus manos callando al otro.

-Lo sé, enamorado de mí-repuso el azabache fingiendo una frialdad que no sentía- Mejor olvidémoslo.

Los ojos azules de Ryuichi se abrieron conmocionados. No, no, no. Eso no podía estar pasando entre ellos.

-¿Quieres fingir que nada paso?-preguntó mortalmente serio el cantante.

El joven pelinegro suspiró, enfocando sus ojos con cierta nostalgia hacía las estrellas. Quería a toda costa evitar encontrar las pupilas del cantante, de lo contrario, sentía que perdería el valor ante el peso de su penetrante mirada. Su propio corazón parecía apagarse en pequeños latidos. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de responder.

-Sí, ya todo está olvidado.

Al escuchar su suave voz pronunciar con tanta firmeza aquellas palabras, sintió que el mundo a su alrededor se desmoronaba en cientos, miles, millones de pedazos. Jamás creyó que algo pudiese doler tanto en el interior que se convertiría en un dolor físico profundo y lacerante.

-¿Hay…hay alguien más?-lo cuestionó angustiado tratando de encontrar una razón más o menos lógica ante la distancia que el chico estaba poniendo entre ambos.

Tatsuha lo miró de manera indescifrable, como sondeando algo en él. Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera de los dos volviera a abrir la boca, se escucharon unas pisadas apresuradas por el pintoresco caminito de piedra.

El azabache se giró a ver de quien se trataba, hasta que la figura de un hombre entrado en años, y vistiendo el característico uniforme de los empleados del restaurant se hizo ver entre el tenue alumbrado.

El hombre carraspeo, consciente de que estaba interrumpiendo algo importante.

-Disculpe, joven Tatsuha.-el empleado bajó la vista incómodo-El Señor Seguchi lo esta buscando.

El moreno recordó al instante el regalo para su hermana, y se reprendió mentalmente por el descuido. Pese a lo que estuviera sintiendo esa era la noche de Mika y Tohma. Tenía que enfocarse por más que le costara y doliera.

-En seguida voy. Mi conversación con el señor aquí presente ya ha terminado-respondió con voz ronca, tragándose el nudo que tenía en la garganta. No se iba a permitir mostrarse débil o vulnerable otra vez ante ese hombre.

El pánico se apoderó al instante del cantante. No podía dejar que se marchara. No otra vez.

-No… ¡No puedes irte!-le habló, casi grito desesperado, tomándolo sorpresivamente de un brazo al intuir que se iría.

Al verse retenido, y tan íntimamente cerca, el azabache estuvo a punto de perder la compostura, mas el pasado sufrimiento y los sueños rotos lo envalentonaron.

-Suéltame-musitó con una nota de tan profundo dolor, que el otro llegó a asustarse.

Sentirse tan consciente del daño que le había causado al más joven, pudo con todas sus fuerzas. Nunca antes había sentido tantas ganas de llorar.

- Tú… tú me importas, Tatsuha-murmuró como si le estuviera rogando-…creo...creo que estoy enamorado de ti-le confesó el castaño con rapidez, temiendo que sino lo decía moriría allí mismo. Solo, y sin corazón porque aquel adolescente era su único dueño.

Una sonrisa irónica y desgarradoramente quebrada, se formó en los suaves labios de Tatsuha. Aquel gesto tuvo la virtud de partirle hasta el alma al cantante, y hacer que lo soltara de su agarre inmediatamente.

-Eres pésimo mintiendo-le dijo mordaz, cerrando los ojos para que el castaño no pudiera ver las lágrimas acumuladas en ellos- Adiós, Ryuichi.

No quiso esperar a ver ninguna clase de reacción por parte del otro, sólo le dio la espalda, y se echó a correr lo más lejos posible de él. Ya no podía dejar que Ryuichi se acercara lo suficiente, o de lo contrario, sabía que volvería a hacerle daño. Aún a pesar de que Tatsuha sentía que con ese adiós acababa de destrozarse, se obligó a mantener algo de dignidad lo que siguió de la fiesta, mientras dentro de él todo se volvía nada.

No iba a arrepentirse, se repetía a cada rato como un mantra. Ese era el momento. El tiempo de decirle adiós a ese amor que por efímero tiempo lo hizo tan feliz, y dar vuelta la pagina.

Tenía que hacerlo. Se lo debía a él mismo.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, las nubes cubrían al sol de ese amanecer, nublándolo todo, pero en especial al hombre que yacía tirado sobre la alfombra del piso de su dormitorio, ni siquiera le habían alcanzado las fuerzas para llegar hasta la cama. Simplemente se abandonó sobre el suelo, devastado.<p>

Tatsuha no le había creído; Tatsuha lo había rechazado; Tatsuha le había dicho adiós. La garganta le ardió, y los ojos le escocieron después de tanto llanto desatado. Aún podía revivir ese momento en el jardín con el azabache como una torturante letanía, abriendo heridas una y otra vez en todo su ser. Y lo peor de todo, es que no podía culparlo ¿Qué había hecho él para que el menor de los Uesugi creyera en él? Nada. Nada, y se maldecía por ello. Hubiese querido tanto devolver el tiempo atrás, a aquella noche en que él le confeso su amor, y así poder corresponderle.

Quiso gritar con toda la furia que sentía por él mismo, pero ni la voz le salía ya.

Si seguía así, se iba a desangrar de amor.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer?

-Lo amo…lo amo…lo amo tanto…-susurró mirando apenas a Kumagoro, aquel peluche rosado que abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, buscando desesperadamente un consuelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos especiales:<strong>

**-Yuki-onna:** Ojala no te haya hecho esperar mucho, y creo que este fue más encuentro que nada XD, aunque me costo horrores escribirlo x el peso emocional. Gracias por el ánimo y las ganas! Abrazos, y espero tu opinión =)

**-Emiko hime-sama:** Gracias por tus palabras! Ufff si que son dificiles los 2 personajes, pero creo que hay mucho para explorar en ambos, y x eso se complementan. Me siento feliz de que te guste el fic, y aunque me haya retrasado en actualizar ojala sigas leyendolo. Muchos cariños!

**-FERNANDASAMIRA:** jajajaja que genial que te gusten ambos Tatsuhas (más inocentón, y libertino) jajaja, quizás en algún punto del fic le de algo un poquitin más pícaro al chico en la íntimidad XD. Espero te guste este capí también! Saludines!

**-RocKath Girl :** =) Gracias por tu apoyo! ufff si que va a sufrir el cantante, pero se lo merece por menso XD. Espero que me cuentes cómo te va pareciendo la historia, y si tienes alguna sugeriencia, bienvenida sea. ¡Abrazos!

**-mamita:** Disculpa x no haber continuado tan pronto el fic, pero ahora prometo ponerme más al día, en especial xq se vine la etapa de reconquista =), que le costara sangre y sudor a Ryuichi. Me alegra que te guste mi interpretación de los personajes, y espero seguir contando con tus comentarios =). Muchos cariños!


End file.
